Spring
by BarkingStarfish
Summary: "Four, don't you da- AHH!" He reaches the edge of the pool and jumps in, me still pressed to his side. I close my eyes and blow air out of my mouth as I bob to to surface, water wrapping me in its silken arms and the releasing me. I gasp for air, coughing and sputtering as Tobias emerges from underwater. I try to look angrily at him, but I'm still grinning."


Ah, Spring: sun shining, birds chirping. Everything smells like something crisp and fresh, like laundry detergent. The weather finally gets warm. Everything a young girl like me should be enjoying at this particular moment in time.

And I may be if I didn't live in Dauntless.

Dauntless activities were normally held inside or in the dead of night, so no one really got to enjoy the Spring and Summer weather like the Candor, Amity, Erudite, and even Abnegation did very much. So, I sit here on the couch, watching something on TV I don't even know the name of, waiting for my boyfriend to come back from his shower. Wishing desperately that _something _would _somehow _be held outside today. Just then, Tobias emerges from the bathroom, wearing nothing but jeans._  
_

"Hey," he says, plopping down on the couch next to me, draping an arm around my small shoulders. I give him a smile and lean upwards to kiss him, pulling away and leaning into his embrace. He frowns at me.

"What?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

"What's wrong? You seem... Sad, or something." I sigh and lean further into his side, closing my eyes and breathing in his scent. He smells of body wash and metal.

"Not sad, just... Bored, I guess. I wanna _do _something today, Tobias," I whine a little. He looks down at me and kisses me jaw slowly, smiling and speaking against my skin.

"Ok. We could go paint balling tonight, get a new tattoo..." He kisses a little up to my cheek. I sigh and pull away, turning around to look him in the eyes. I curl my legs up to the side of my body and lean into the couch.

"No, that's not what I meant." I shake my head, brush my hair a little to the side. "I mean, I want to do something _outside, _actually _enjoy _the Spring. I don't want to be cooped up inside all the time." Tobias knits his eyebrows together, puckering his lips a little in thought.

"Umm, I'm not sure what we could do outdoors. Nothing very exciting..." I huff and run a hand through my hair, flopping down on the couch cushions and looking up at the ceiling. I stare at the ceiling fan and notice a gray film covering the blades.

"We should really clean the ceiling fan every once in a while. It's getting dusty," I say vaguely. Tobias looks up at the fan as he gets up and walks to the kitchen. He picks up the wall phone and starts dialing a number.

"Yeah, we should. Hold on, I'm calling Zeke," he says, pressing the earpiece to his ear and drumming his fingers against the spot just above his knee. I hear the dial tone vaguely for a moment before an almost silent click signals that Zeke had picked up.

"Hello? Hey, Zeke. Um, yeah, fine. Hey, could I ask you something?" I hear some mumbling that is probably Zeke speaking. Tobias nods even though his friend can't see him.

"Yeah, do you know if there's anything being held, like, outdoors, today?" More mumbles.

"Um, because Tris is bored inside. Yeah. Uh huh, yeah..." Tobias puckers his brow for a second and taps his foot.

"Really? Ok... There? Alright. Yeah, yeah, sure! No problem. See ya in... 15 minutes, then? Ok. Bye." Tobias hangs up and walks briskly out of the kitchen, leaning his forearms against the couch. I sit up and cross my legs Indian style.

"Um, you might wanna change," he says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" I say, gesturing up and down at my jeans and white sweater, which hung off my right shoulder.

"Because we are going to the fair in Amity with Zeke, Shauna, Will, and Christina." I smile at him as he walks to the towel closet for a shirt. Don't ask why, but he's always kept a stash of tees there. He pulls on a black top, and I stand up and walk over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind and resting the side of my head against his shoulder. He turns around and takes his face in my hands, kissing me slowly for a moment before pulling away, my face still in his hands.

"I should get ready then. Uri and Mar aren't coming?" He releases my jaw and I let go of his waist. I walk to the bedroom and search in the dresser drawer for something more Spring-Almost-Summer appropriate.

"Nah, they decided to go shoping for the new apartment they're getting." I nod even though he can't see me from the living room and find a pair of denim, ripped shorts that came just 4 inches or so below my butt (Christina decided to slip them secretly into my bag from our last shopping trip) and a black T-shirt. I slip both the items on and head to the bathroom, pulling out my small make-up collection. I apply a peachy-light orange color eye shadow, some eyeliner, mascara, and nude/pink lipstick before slipping on a pair of black flip flops and emerging into the living room, where Tobias is pulling on a pair of tennis shoes.

"You look cute." He looks me over and I smile, sitting next to him on the couch and press my mouth to his. I wrap my arms around his neck and he fits his hands onto my hips, tracing circles into them with his thumbs. I detach my lips from his mouth and we lean our foreheads together. He looks down at his watch as I decide to sit on his lap, facing him. He smiles slightly at me, in the same way I've known for the past 3 years, with his mouth curled up on one side and one side only. The corners of his eyes don't crinkle, but his irises dance just a little so you know it's not fake. Almost like a smirk, but not smug.

"We should get going." I clamber off Tobias' lap and sling my purse over my shoulder, grabbing his hand and walking out the door.

* * *

I officially love the Amity.

As I walk with Tobias, fingers intertwined, and our friends, all I can do is stare at everything here. It's all so amazing, not in a beautiful way, but in that sort of intriguing way where you just can't tear you eyes away from it. There's a small pool area where people are swimming and small children play water games, snack booths that smell like salty-sweet heaven, a Ferris wheel, carnival games I'd only ever seen in pictures before now. Even Zeke stares, and he's crashed other Factions' ceremonies, activities, and parties than we can count. We stop walking to buy some food at a red and white painted stand.

"I'll have a, um... Funnel cake and two lemonades," Zeke tells the man behind the counter, whose name tag reads "Darenn." Will and Christina order two corndogs, and Tobias and I decide on a pretzel to share. We recieve the food and sit at a picnic table to eat. Tobias breaks off a piece of our salty, doughy treat and holds it in between two fingers in front of me. I take the pretzel piece in my mouth and peck his lips, smiling at him. I hear Christina "Aww" ing at us. Zeke and Shauna join in, Will just chomps down on his corndog. Tobias and I raise eyebrows at our friends.

"You guys are just so cute!" Christina gushes, taking a bite of her corndog and resting her chin on her hand. Shauna nods and sips her lemonade. I narrow my eyes, though I'm aching to smile. Tobias just kisses my cheek and takes a bite of the pretzel. We finish the food rather quickly and begin walking again.

"You know what we should do?" Will says. We all look at him.

"What?"

"Couple versus couple versus couple, darts. Winner gets to pour lemonade on the losers." He smiled mischievously, rubbing his hands together. Christina kisses his cheek and laughs, and soon we all join in and agree. We make our way over to the dart station, pick out three open targets, and grab the darts.

"Ok, how bout... The couple with the most darts closest to the center wins, ok? And you have to hold hands while throwing." Will says. We nod in agreement, taking our spots. Tobias and I have the middle target, Zeke and Shauna are to our right, with Christina and Will on the left.

"Three..." I start the count down.

"Two..." Shauna joins in. I take Tobias' hand and intertwine our fingers, giving him a squeeze. He squeezes back and smiles.

"One!" We all shout, throwing the first of our six darts. I throw the first dart for out team, hitting just a few rings away from the center. Tobias hits the center twice, and the rest of our darts hit 2 or three rings away from the center. I high-five my boyfriend, proud of our job well done, and stand on my tiptoes to kiss him. He pulls me tight against him, kissing me harder, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I refrain from moaning as his tongue slides almost elegantly around the delicate, sensitive skin of my cheek, for if I did I'm sure everyone would have been complaining right now. We pull away once we hear cheers and groans. Our mouths drop open in shock once we see the winners' target.

"Yes!" Shauna and Zeke shout, high fiving each other and hugging. 5 of their six darts hit almost dead-center, the last one just a ring away from hitting the middle dot. Will and Christina's darts have mostly hit 3 or four rings away from the center, on of then in the center. We all stare in shock and then groan when we see Zeke run off to buy four, extra large cups of lemonade.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Shauna's smirk carves deep into her cheeks. We all glare as soon as Zeke returns, cups in hand. He gives Shauna two and they both march over to us, mischief written all over their faces. Zeke steps in front of us, Shauna takes her place in front of Will and Christina. I look at Tobias and he shrugs. Then, almost simultaneously, Zeke and Shauna dump the lemonade on our heads. The citrus drink stings my eyes a little and drenches my hair and some of my shirt. I shriek and curl my spine once I fee. Ice cubes running down my shirt. I wipe my eyes and look up to shoot a snake-like glare at Zeke, who steps back and raises his hands in surrender. But he doesn't look too sorry when he's grinning like an idiot.

"Ugh, now I'm all sticky! And I'm almost out of body wash at home, too!" Christina groans. We all laugh despite (most of) our discomfort, what with ICE COLD FUCKING LEMONADE dripping down our backs.

"Hey, speaking of washing, we should rinse off," Tobias says, wiping some droplets of juice from his arms.

"Yeah, I feel all lemony in weird places," Will states, squirming. I barely bite back a laugh.

"There's no showers, though. Where would we clean up at?" Christina asks. We all shrug, except for Tobias, who just smiles and looks at the pool. Then to me. The pool. Me.

"Oh, I know..." Tobias smirks and looks back at me. My eyes widen and I start backing away, putting my hands up.

"No, no, no, no, FOUR!" He suddenly charges at me, lifting me up against his side, running towards the water. I shriek and wrap my arms around his shoulders pressing a knee on each of hips, a little like a child being carried on their mother's hip.

"Four, don't you da- AHH!" He reaches the edge of the pool and jumps in, me still pressed to his side. I close my eyes and blow air out of my mouth as I bob to to surface, water wrapping me in its silken arms and the releasing me. I gasp for air, coughing and sputtering as Tobias emerges from underwater. Soon the splashes of all our friends' bodies crashing into the pool water are heard from all around. I try to look angrily at Tobias as I hang onto the pool edge, but I'm still grinning.

He smiles at me and grabs my waist, pulling me out into the water, probably remembering I had never learned to swim. I circle his neck with my arms, looking into him over as he swims us around the pool area. His now-wet T-shirt is clinging to every sharp curve of his abs, and his jeans have pulled down just a little, showing a defined V. I feel a thrill in my stomach and press my forehead against his.

"You're going to pay for this later," I state. Tobias tilts his chin forward so his lips brush mine as he speaks, making my heart jump up and down. _God, he is sexy, _I think. My breath hitches in the back of my throat.

"Yeah, I know." I'm about to retort something back before he kisses me, heatedly, as if we hadn't seen each other in years. He pulls me closer and I kiss back so hard it hurts, but I don't care. His hands travel further up my body, forcing my now soaked T-shirt to travel up with them. I let my tongue into his mouth, sliding my tongue against his. I take my top off despite the public-ness of this place and allow him to kiss my cheek, them my jaw, then my neck, collarbone. I moan so softly it was just barely a whimper. Finally, a shoe hits my nearly-bare back and I turn around, arms still around Tobias. Christina is smirking about six feet away from us.

"Get a room, you two. Come on, we've gotta go. Fair's closing." I blush profusely and grab my floating shirt, pull it over my head. Tobias and I get out and catch up with the others, which is when I realize I'd lost my flip flops somewhere in the pool.

"Hey, um, Four..." I say, looking back at the pool as I speak. I turn my face towards him to listen to him.

"Yeah?"

"I lost my shoes." Tobias just turns around, bending slightly so I can hop on his back. I smile and let him carry me piggy-back the rest of the way home.

**Whoo, that was 2,489 words. It was worth it though. That was so much fun to write! I haven't done some thing so fluffy and silly in a long time, no? Please review and tell me if you liked it.**

**Ciao, my fishies.**


End file.
